The Princess
by Pink Penguin
Summary: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and another school get together for another ball. Ron gets a date with a very wealthy girl who happens to be the daughter of Snape's twin brother (But Ron doesn't know that) . Chapter 8 is up!! Please Rewiew!
1. The Announcement

Disclaimer: All characters from the Harry Potter books are the property of JK Rowling. Other characters that I have made up are the property of me.  
  
It was a Friday, the first day of April. Harry, Ron and Hermione were enjoying their dinner in the great hall when the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Next month Hogwarts will be host to the first annual Spring Fling. The students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be attending this ball in addition to another foreign school. Second years and up are welcome, but you may invite a younger student if you wish. Dress robes will be worn, and I expect best behavior from all of you." Dumbledore sat down after making his announcement. The hall burst into many exited conversations.  
  
"I can't wait" said Hermione, "I haven't seen Viktor for ages" Ron scowled. "I have been writing to him all year, he said that he really missed me." There was an exited tone in her voice. Ron was looking at her with a look of pure jealousy.  
  
"Hey Ron" said Harry, "This will be another chance for you to get a go at Fleur", said Harry, who didn't want Ron and Hermione to get in another fight, he didn't forget the Yule Ball from last year.  
  
"Yeah" mumbled Ron, with his eyes on Hermione. "But what if she blows me off again? I wont forget that. But I don't think she's really worth it, I don't want to get embarrassed in front of all those people" he looked worried. "Harry, what if I can't find a date in time?"  
  
"Oh Ron" said Hermione in an annoyed voice, "You have almost a month, and besides this school is loaded with girls, I'm sure one of them will be willing to be your date"  
  
"Yeah" said Ron, "Eloise Midgen probably, but I'm not going with anyone who looks like that!" Ron looked and pointed over to where Eloise was sitting. Hermione slammed her Transfiguration book down, which made their goblets rattle.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Hermione, "That's mean, I don't see what you have against her, she is really nice," She started packing up her books.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, I am most interested in the good looking ones, no matter how awful they are!" Bellowed Ron as Hermione was leaving the great hall for Transfiguration.  
  
. . .  
  
Ron wasn't the only one worried about finding a date. Harry sat up in his dormitory worrying the same exact thing. Would anyone want to go with him? The only reason why he was asked to the Yule Ball last year was because he was a school champion. Now that he was back to being just Harry he didn't think anyone would want him. He got up, it was time for astronomy class now and he needed to start heading to the astronomy tower. He went down the spiral staircase to the common room, he didn't see Ron, nor did he see Hermione, so he assumed that they already left for class.  
  
As Harry climbed through the portrait hole he couldn't help but notice that someone was crying behind a suit of armor. Harry, who was very curious, tiptoed over to the suit of armor. Behind it was Ginny, who was sitting on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Ginny, what's the matter?" asked Harry in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"Nobody will go with me, first I asked Lee Jordan but he told me to get lost, and then I asked Seamus, but he ignored me and walked away, I'm hopeless nobody likes me!" wailed Ginny, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Harry, who just wanted to dissolve on the spot tried to comfort her. "Ginny, it's ok you have plenty of time, maybe you could come with me, I don't have a date either" Harry stopped dead. "Oh my god, did I say that?" he said under his breath. A wide smile broke across Ginny's freckly face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and jumped up.  
  
"Really, you want to go with me?" she sounded so exited.  
  
"Yeah" said Harry in an unenthusiastic voice. Ginny tried hard not to skip down the hall, while Harry walked in the other direction feeling very stupid and angry with himself. 


	2. Awating the Guests

"Harry?" exclaimed Ron, "What's the matter?"  
  
"Ginny", moaned Harry, "I'm stuck going with her"  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione, looking up from her copy of "Intermediate Transfiguration."  
  
"It's a long story" whispered Harry, "I'll tell you when class is over"  
  
After class Harry, Ron and Hermione went down the hall, and entered the common room. "Come over here" said Harry beckoning them to the corner where no one could hear.  
  
"So, what were you saying?" asked Ron, "What did Ginny do?"  
  
"I was heading for astronomy and Ginny was behind the suit of armor" whispered Harry, "She said she asked Lee, and Seamus, to the ball but they both turned her down, so I tried to comfort her, and I accidentally asked her myself" Harry finished. "Now I'm stuck with her"  
  
"That's odd," said Hermione, "Before class she told me she hadn't asked anyone, she said she was waiting to be asked".  
  
"Well" said Ron "All I know is she was dying to go with you, Harry, she is like your greatest admirer" he continued. "You know what I think Harry? I think she tricked you into asking her to the ball, she would do that, and I've lived with her long enough to know."  
  
Hermione checked her watch, "We better get down to the entrance hall, we need to be there to greet the other schools" she said excitedly, "I can't wait to see Viktor!" Ron scowled.  
  
. . .  
  
All of Hogwarts was assembled on the stone steps in front of the oak front doors, awaiting their guests. "Oh I can't wait to see Viktor!" exclaimed Hermione, who was jumping up and down with excitement. Ron once again, scowled.  
  
"Do you think they will arrive like they did last year?" asked Harry. "Hermione, do you have any idea about the other school?" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"I dunno" said Ron looking around the grounds curiously. "Hey Harry, look at what's coming across the lake!" 


	3. 3 New Schools

It was a gigantic ship, the Durmstrang ship. It came out from under the lake in a mass of bubbles, and silently sailed across the lake towards the school. "Oh Viktor's coming, Viktor's coming!" chanted Hermione, jumping up and down, and franticly waving her arms around trying to get him to notice her. It took a while for him to notice her in the crowd of Hogwarts students, but finally, he did.  
  
"Ver you ar Herm-oh-ninny!" said Viktor Krum, who spoke terrible English. He ran over to her and gave her a hug. Ron shot a look of pure venom at Krum and scowled. Hermione and Viktor walked off talking, while Ron stood there, looking angrier then ever.  
  
"Oh come on, Ron" said Harry, "Just like Hermione said, 'There are plenty of girls in this school' I'm sure one if them will go with you" Harry tried to sound reassuring, but it was clear that the only person that he wanted to go with was Hermione.  
  
"I hate him" teethed Ron.  
  
"Hate who?" asked Harry absent-mindedly.  
  
"Viktor Krum" teethed Ron, pointing in the direction where Hermione and Krum were standing.  
  
"Well, last I knew you were his biggest fan," said Harry in a matter of fact tone. "You cheered him on at last years world cup, and you have a model of him in your dormitory-  
  
"I tore it up, remember?" Ron reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah, AND YOU were the one chasing him down all last year to get his autograph" added Harry.  
  
"I tore that up too" said Ron.  
  
"So you aren't his biggest fan anymore?"  
  
"Nope" said Ron. "Look Harry, up over the Forest!"  
  
From where they were standing, it looked like a fleet of houses coming towards them, gliding in the moonlight. But when they got closer it looked to be a fleet of quite a few carriages. It was just how they arrived last year, only there was one carriage, but Harry reminded himself that they were bringing almost the whole school, and they would need a lot more carriages. The carriages landed with a soft bounce on the ground. From the largest one stepped out a woman as large as a rhinoceros. Madame Maxime.  
  
"Ahh Dumblydore", she said in her big booming voice, "It's 'o good to vee you again" (She spoke terrible English too) She went over to where the other teachers were talking, while Hargrid took her magnificent horses to the paddock. The gloomy Beauxbatons students stepped out from the carriages and to where all the other students were. Then Harry saw a flash of silvery hair.  
  
"Hey Ron, look, it's your friend, Fleur." Said Harry.  
  
"Who cares?" muttered Ron, as older boys from her school surrounded Fleur, and some Hogwarts sixth and seventh years came to join her.  
  
"Well, there is only one more school," said Harry, "I wonder where they are from?" Harry looked around at the sky, while Ron was scanning the grounds with his eyes. Then Harry saw a tiny speck shining in the moonlight moving across the sky. It was an owl. The Hogwarts students were looking around in interest. The owl fluttered down to where Dumbledore was standing. He opened the envelope and read it.  
  
"It looks like the students from Eagle Falls are having a few difficulties, and will come later this evening" announced Professor Dumbledore, "Why don't we all go inside and have a bite to eat" The mass of students from the three schools went into the great hall for dinner. Harry was shocked, the hall was expanded now, and it had not four, but seven long tables. Each table had a card on it; Harry and Ron sat down at the table labeled Griffyndor, where Hermione soon joined them.  
  
"Hi" said Hermione in a cheery voice; "Viktor was just introducing me to some of his friends."  
  
"Wow" said Ron, who wasn't even listening. He was staring over at the Durmstrang table, with narrow eyes at Krum. Dumbledore then stood up and told everyone to dig in. The feast continued for about an hour when the doors of the great hall creaked open. The hall grew dead silent.  
  
Then a mass of students in navy blue cloaks walked into the hall, and sat down at their assigned table, Harry hadn't seen so many students in his life, the mass of students outnumbered Hogwarts by quite a bit. Then-  
  
"Wow Harry!" it was Ron; he was slightly leaning out of his seat and pointing at a girl in the crowd of students. She was taller than most of the other girls, she had dark brown hair which was pulled back in an elegant style with clips that looked like they had diamonds on them, with a diamond necklace and a matching bracelet. She was very pretty, and Ron was definitely not the only one who noticed. Many other boys around the hall stood up to get a better look, one of those boys happened to be Draco Malfoy. 


	4. A Strange Name

The eagle falls students filed over to the table on the way end of the great hall. They just kept on filing on and on in. Obviously there were a lot more eagle falls students then Dumbledore had expected, because they couldn't fit at their table. Dumbledore took notice of this and he told the remaining students that they could sit wherever they wished.  
  
"C'mon Harry, Hermione, Neville, push over, make room!" urged Ron, sliding his friends down the long bench, so there was a big space remaining. Ron made a disappointed look when three eagle falls girls sat down there, before the pretty dark- haired girl could make it over.  
  
Then one of the girls at the table called out to the dark haired girl, "Hey Elizabeth, we saved you a seat!" She pushed her way over and sat with her friends.  
  
Ron stared up the table at the four girls, putting on his most impressive look, but they were engaged in a conversation, and they took no notice of him. For half the mealtime, Ron stared up at the Elizabeth girl, missing his fork with his mouth numerous times. "Ron!" Ron jumped. "Ron, you aren't going to get anywhere by just staring up at them" said Hermione, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"  
  
"Well, what if I say something stupid?" said Ron in a I am smarter than you voice. "I'm not going to risk it"  
  
"C'mon, Ron, Harry?" Said Hermione gesturing them up, she took them over to where the four girls sat.  
  
"No, Hermione!!!!" said Ron pulling her back, "don't introduce me pleez!!!!"  
  
"Ron, it's not going to hurt you," she said pulling him and Harry over to where they sat. She sat down right next to the Elizabeth girl. Ron was red in the face; there was a hint of worrying in Harry's eyes. "Hi I'm Hermione, from Hogwarts," she said. The four girls spun around.  
  
"Uh, hi" said the one with blonde hair, she looked a little uncomfortable by being introduced to. "I'm Jenn, Jenn Williams. And that's Beth Henjie, Christie Wallace, and Elizabeth- Anne Snape" Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other quickly at the mention of her last name. All of the girls said hi, except for Elizabeth who just gave a little wave. "Elizabeth is a little upset right now" said Beth, "Her date for the ball can't come, he came down with pneumonia just two days ago, and she is afraid she can't find another date in time, most of the boys in our school are taken, except for the really bad ones"  
  
"Oh," said Hermione in a sympathetic voice, "That's too bad, I'm really sorry Elizabeth" Elizabeth looked up and gave a tiny smile; Hermione noticed her face was tear stained. "Don't worry, I know some perfectly nice boys that might like to go with you"  
  
After the feast was finished, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked up to the portrait of the fat lady. "Why didn't you suggest me?" said Ron in an annoyed voice, "She would have been perfect"  
  
"Because, it is not my responsibility to ask girls out for you" said Hermione in a very grown up voice. "If you want to go with her you are going to have to ask her yourself" And she swept up to her room.  
  
"Spooky", said Ron in a low voice.  
  
"Huh?" said Harry who wasn't listening.  
  
"She doesn't look like him, at all" continued Ron.  
  
"Huh, who?" asked Harry in sudden interest.  
  
"Snape, Harry, that girl's last name is Snape"  
  
"I know that," said Harry.  
  
"But" paused Ron, "She doesn't look like our teacher at all, do you think they are related, I mean it isn't a common last name"  
  
"You're right" said Harry, "It isn't a common last name, but she's from a whole different country, there might be another Snape family somewhere else in the world though" he continued, "Where is Eagle Falls from anyway?"  
  
"Don't ask me" said Ron, "Probably the U.S. or Canada, judging from their accents" he yawned, "C'mon Harry, lets go to bed" And Harry and Ron went up the stairs to bed. 


	5. Discussion in Potions

The first class they had the next morning was potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked the rickety stairs to the dungeons. "Ohh!" said Hermione in a surprised voice.  
  
"What?" asked Harry curiously.  
  
"Look how crowded it is in here, I guess we are having classes with the other students" said Hermione excitedly. There were the Beauxbatons in their pale blue robes, the Durmstrang students in their red uniforms, and the Eagle Falls students in their navy blue uniforms. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down at the only empty table left and took out their homework.  
  
"Today" said a dangerous voice, "We will start our unit on truth potions" The class exchanged nervous glances; they weren't supposed to start truth potions in the middle of their sixth year. Why was Snape putting this work on them now? Then the door creaked open, it was Beth and Elizabeth. Everyone was whispering the same thing.  
  
"They are going to get in so much trouble!" whispered Hermione. Snape's eyes shot over to where the girls were standing, and then he glanced away. He continued on with his lecture, clearly avoiding Beth and Elizabeth's eyes. Beth and Elizabeth sat down at Harry, Ron and Hermione's table, since it was the only table that had seats left. Throught the class Snape avoided their table, even when Harry's cauldron overflowed with green bubbles.  
  
"So Elizabeth" asked Hermione, "Have you found a date yet?" She shook her head. "Oh" said Hermione, "Well I'm sure you will find one, you have a month still"  
  
"Yeah" said Elizabeth dully. She looked down and continued her work  
  
"So" said Ron, in his most casual voice, "Where are you guys from?"  
  
Beth and Elizabeth looked up. "Oh, we're from Eagle Falls School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in New York" said Beth. It can't be found on a map, it's unplotable"  
  
"Is it the only school for your country?" asked Hermione, who was clearly interested.  
  
"Oh no" said Beth, "There are around one hundred schools in the U.S., but a lot of them are private schools that take pure bloods only"  
  
"Oh" said Hermione, "Is Eagle Falls a private school?"  
  
"Well, it is, but it does accept muggle- borns" said Elizabeth, "My mom and dad wouldn't think of me going to an all pure blood school" she continued, "How many schools are there in England?"  
  
"Just this one" said Ron. "Only one?" said Beth "There must not be many wizards in this part of the world"  
  
"Not really, only a thousand students attend right now" said Hermione. "Are you a half- blood?"  
  
"No, pure" said Elizabeth, "But Beth is a Half blood"  
  
"Yep" said Beth, "My mum is a car salesperson, and my dad is working on a project for New York's hospital for magical and nonmagical maladies and injuries"  
  
"My mom owns a broomstick company and my dad is supervising a research project to find a potion to cure werewolf bites," said Elizabeth, "What do your parents do?"  
  
"My dad works for the ministry" said Ron, "In the department of the misuse of muggle artifacts"  
  
"Wow" said Elizabeth, "That's an incredible job, to work with the central government"  
  
"It's nothing" said Ron, blushing.  
  
"Why didn't you ask her?" asked Hermione, "You had a good opportunity!" Then there was yelling from around the corner.  
  
"How many times have I said no!!!" roared the voice of a girl, then the heard her storm around the corner, it was Elizabeth.  
  
"What's wrong" asked Hermione.  
  
"That Draco Malfoy kid has just asked me for the fifth time!" she was clearly annoyed, "I told him so many times to leave me alone"  
  
"I hate that kid" said Ron, "He is nothing but bad luck, stay away from him"  
  
"At least my mad uncle is staying away from me" she continued, "But I was told to avoid him, my father doesn't like him at all, he told me he was a dark wizard, I wouldn't put it past him"  
  
"Ohh" said Harry, "so he is your uncle"  
  
"Yeah" said Elizabeth in an ashamed voice, "My father's brother, but we don't talk to him"  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth" said Ron nervously, "Umm I was wondering If you would like to go to the ball with me" Ron was as red as a tomato. Elizabeth stood there silently for five seconds, and she finally said "Ok, I've got to go, arithmancy starts in two minutes" And she walked off with Beth and Christie.  
  
"I can't believe she said yes," said Ron who was sweating with relief. "Now all I need to worry about are my dress robes" 


	6. Ron's New Dress Robes

At dinner Ron brought up the subject of dress robes. "What the heck am I going to wear" moaned Ron, "She's so rich, and what have I got, some frayed moldy maroon dress robes" then he was interrupted by Draco Malfoy who strutted over, clearly being informed about the news.  
  
"So Weasley, you got a date," he drawled, "I never would have thought- "  
  
"Buzz off Malfoy" exclaimed Ron, "You're just jealous because YOU don't have one"  
  
"Oh I'll get a date alright Weasley, but I'm warning you, you will lose yours when she sees those old moldy robes of yours" and he strutted back to his table.  
  
"Harry!" said Ron in a panicky voice, "Malfoy's right, I NEED new robes!"  
  
"Alright" said Harry, "Tomorrow is a Hogsmede trip, we'll look at the robes that they have at the store"  
  
. . .  
  
The next day Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Gladrags Wizard Wear to look for dress robes for Ron. He immediately went over to a set of navy blue robes trimmed with silver hanging on the wall, but backed of when her noticed that they cost fifty-two galleons. They spent an hour in the shop helping Ron with dress robes, but they were all two expensive, even though Harry offered to pay half. They walked out of the store empty handed.  
  
"How am I going to get through this ball with the robes I have" said Ron "I give up"  
  
"Don't give up yet" encouraged Hermione, as they walked into an accessory shop. Ron and Harry sat down as Hermione went to look at the jewelry.  
  
They walked out of the store, Hermione clinging onto a new pair of sapphire earings. "Hey Ron I have an idea" she said.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Follow me" Harry and Ron followed Hermione up to the Gryffindor common room where she went to her room and came down with a catalog. "This is a catalog of robes that I picked up from Madam Malkin's when I went to get my new dress robes, there might be something in here"  
  
Ron took the catalog and looked through it, yes the robes were nice but way too pricey. "You know maybe I should tell Elizabeth that I -"  
  
"Tell me what?" Ron spun around, it was Elizabeth.  
  
"Oh nothing" Ron lied.  
  
"I was wondering," said Elizabeth, "What your dress robes were like do you think I could see them? I just want to see if they will coordinate with what I am wearing"  
  
"Uhh, well" said Ron nervously, "I-I" Elizabeth sat there. "I'll get them" said Ron, wishing he could disappear on the spot. A few moments later he came down his old moldy robes folded in his arm. He unfolded them. "My mom picked them out" he said, blushing and sweating. There was a look of pure disgust on Elizabeth's face, she looked at her watch.  
  
"I've got to go" she said and she stepped out of the common room.  
  
. . .  
  
The next morning was a drag. Ron was sitting in transfiguration ignoring Professor McGonagall's lecture when Snape burst into the room, with a look of fury on his face.  
  
"How may I help you Professor Snape?" asked Professor McGonagall politely.  
  
"Where is Mr. Weasley?" barked Snape.  
  
"Right here" said Professor McGonagall. Snape swept over to where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting.  
  
"Mr. Weasley" hissed Snape, "I was peacefully sitting in the staff room when an owl flew in and dropped a rather large package on my head" He pulled out a medium sized package out and dropped it on Ron's desk "It has your name on it, can you tell me how it got on my head?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Thank you Professor, now will you kindly leave?" Said Professor McGonagall. Snape reluctantly left the classroom. Ron picked up the package. It had his name and address on it. The return address was rather strange though. It said-  
  
Silver Phoenix Formal Wear 17 Park St. New York City, NY  
  
The class gathered around to see what was inside. He tore open the paper and opened the box. Inside was a set of black taffeta dress robes with silver satin lining. The class oohed and aahed.  
  
When class was over Ron, Harry and Hermione walked to the great hall for lunch. "Who sent those? Asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno," said Ron curiously, "But they are an awfully expensive pair, look at the receipt, one hundred and five galleons, not even Malfoy could afford these"  
  
"Hold on Ron, let me see the box" Hermione grabbed the box and read the return address. "Look these are all the way from New York, I bet I know who sent these"  
  
"Elizabeth!" exclaimed Ron. He, Harry and Hermione walked over to where Elizabeth and her friends were sitting.  
  
"Uhh, thanks for the robes" said Ron in an uncomfortable voice.  
  
"I hoped you would like them" said Elizabeth, "They are like the ones my dad and brothers wear to formal events, we attend a lot of balls and dinners. I saw the ones you had, but I didn't think they went well with my dress, so I got you these, do you like them?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Ron, who finished lunch and ran up to his room with his new dress robes. 


	7. About Elizabeth's Father

That night after dinner Ron, Harry, Dean, Shamus, and Neville went up to their dormitory to get a closer look at Ron's new dress robes. Ron took them out of the box and held them up to him. They looked like his size. The boys couldn't understand how someone as poor as Ron, could manage to acquire robes almost as expensive as an international broom. Ron then packed them up and locked them up in the bottom of his trunk; the ball wasn't until next week.  
  
Harry and Ron then walked down the spiral stairs into the common room. Ginny was talking to Hermione. "What's wrong Ginny?" asked Ron, who noticed Ginny looked bothered.  
  
"I don't have any dress robes this year, I outgrew the old ones from the Yule Ball" she moaned.  
  
"Wait Ginny, I have an idea," said Hermione, who ran up to her room. Two minutes she came down with a box in her hands. Inside the box was a set of periwinkle blue dress robes, made out of a light floaty material. Harry recognized these as the robes she wore at the Yule Ball. "I got new robes this year" said Hermione, "And I brought these for backup" Ginny smiled.  
  
"Will they fit?" asked Ginny.  
  
"I think so," said Hermione in a reassuring voice, "But if they don't I could shrink them or make them a little bigger" Ginny took the robes and handled them as if they were made of glass.  
  
"Can I really keep them?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, I don't need them," said Hermione. Hermione went upstairs.  
  
. . .  
  
By this time the news of the new girl being Ron's date passed around the whole school. None of the other boys were happy though; they gave him dirty jealous looks whenever he was around, but no one more than Draco Malfoy. Malfoy and his friends were clearly the most jealous of Ron. Malfoy would try and trip him in the hallways, and whenever he was around Malfoy would say things like, "Well she can't be that good, after all, she's going with Weasley." But Ron didn't mind so much, since he knew that they were all jealous. Ron found out later that Malfoy had no date at all, (Pansy Parkinson was going with someone else, and all of Malfoy's jeering gave him a bad reputation, so everyone else turned him down.)  
  
. . .  
  
It was dinnertime, two nights before the ball. Harry and Ron ate with Elizabeth and her friends. About ten minutes into their meal an owl flew in and dropped an envelope at Elizabeth's place. Elizabeth opened it, read it silently, and then she put on a horrified face. "What's wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"My parents are going to be in town next week, and Dumbledore invited them to drop by for a while." she moaned. "I can't bear to have them come to the ball, it will ruin everything" She was fighting back tears as hard as she could.  
  
The next day went by uneventfully, until after lunch where they had potions class. Elizabeth and her friends sat down at the table next to Harry, Ron and Hermiones. Today they were making an intelligence-raising potion, which they all found way to hard. Elizabeth was having terrible luck with hers. It was yellow when it was supposed to be dark blue. She went back to her directions to see what she had done wrong, when Professor Snape came on over. He stared his big nose down into her cauldron. "Yellow, Elizabeth?" he asked with a sneer, "Are you really as stupid as I thought, stupid like your father?" Elizabeth was fuming with anger.  
  
"MY FATHER IS NOT STUPID!!!!!!!! YOUR'E JUST JEALOUS, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION HE IS COMING TOMARROW NIGHT, SO YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR STEP, AFTER WHAT HE DID TO YOU LAST TIME!!!!!!!" At this Snape put on a terrified look. Elizabeth picked up her bags, and stormed out of the dungeon.  
  
"I wonder what Elizabeth's father did to Snape, that makes his so scared?" asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno" said Harry 


	8. Preparing for the Ball, and Meeting Eliz...

The two days before the night of the ball went by slowly. But finally the day of the ball came. It was a lovely spring day. The weather was nice, and blossoms were blooming all over the grounds. Dumbledore gave everyone a treat, by giving the school a day off from classes. Since there was nothing better to do that day, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Elizabeth spent the day in the Gryffindor common room playing chess.  
  
"What time does the ball start?" asked Harry when he finished his fifth game, losing to Ron.  
  
"Eight, I think" said Ginny, "So Elizabeth, what are you going to wear?"  
  
"Well I"-  
  
"Hey Lizzie, whatzup?" A skinny boy with short black hair bounded over to where they were playing chess.  
  
"Brian go away," said Elizabeth in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Who's Brian?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My brother, I told him to stay away from me"  
  
"Liz, I don't have a date yet can you think of any friends who might go with me?"  
  
"Don't you think it's a little late for that? And besides dad doesn't want you dating, he says twelve is too young," said Elizabeth in a voice that sounded like her mothers.  
  
"Well, do you have any friends without partners?" he prompted  
  
"No, go away," and Brian stumbled out of the common room.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother," said Ron.  
  
"Two, plus a sister", said Elizabeth.  
  
"Are they all here?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, just me and Brian, my other brother is sixteen, and he didn't want to come, and my other sister is eight, she hasn't started school yet"  
  
. . .  
  
At seven everyone went to their rooms to change into their dress robes. Ron changed into his black taffeta robes and looked himself in the mirror admirably. None of the other boys could stand why they couldn't have a set of robes as nice as Ron's.  
  
Ron and Harry set down to the entrance hall. On the way down Ron got many admiring looks from girls, and jealous looks from boys. Even Professor McGonagall complimented him on how sophisticated he looked. Ron and Harry finally made it into the entrance hall where Harry met up with Ginny who looked very nice in Hermione's blue dress robes.  
  
"Where's Elizabeth?" Ron asked Brian who passed by him. Brian was wearing the same exact robes Ron was wearing, but he still didn't have a partner.  
  
"I dunno," He said, "But she should be here soon"  
  
"Ron, I was looking for you everywhere!" It was Elizabeth she was running down the marble stairs towards him. The sight of her made every boy stop dead. 


	9. Craig and Brian

She was wearing a dress that was made of shiny purple satin with diamonds all over it. She was wearing the diamond necklace that she wore on her first day at Hogwarts plus a matching tiara. There were white silk elbow gloves on her arms. She looked somewhat like a prom queen.  
  
"I was looking everywhere for you!" she said making her way over to them.  
  
"You look err- nice" said Ron uncomfortably.  
  
"Thanks" she said casually, "When are they going to let us in?"  
  
"In a few minutes" said Hermione checking her watch. She also looked very pretty in her peach colored robes. Professor McGonagall came over and opened the doors to the great hall, and everyone poured in. "So when are your parents coming?"  
  
"I don't want to know," said Elizabeth gloomily, "I sent them five letters and a howler telling them not to come"  
  
They walked over to a table and were just about to eat when a boy who looked sixteen came over. "Hey Elizabeth, where's Brian"  
  
"Are my parents here?" she asked in a raised voice.  
  
"Sorry the couldn't come after all" he said, "So where's Brian"  
  
"Over there" she said pointing over to the refreshment table.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Hermione.  
  
"My other brother Craig, he's sixteen" Craig was getting a lot of interest from the older girls, one of them being fleur who was swishing her long silvery hair at him. But he ignored her and walked over to Brian. Brian said something to him; they each seized some cupcakes and ran over to where Snape was standing and chucked them at the back of his head. Fred and George noticed this and seized cupcakes and joined Craig and Brian. Elizabeth looked embarrassed, but Ron, Harry and many other kids burst into laughter. Hermione looked shocked and appalled as Professor McGonagall grabbed them and pulled them out of the great hall. Snape was covered in pink frosting.  
  
"That" said Ron "Was almost as good as Malfoy turning into a ferret!" Hermione gave him a disapproving look. 


End file.
